danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BlobbleTheDobble/Nautica
The Nautica C4-981 was the most advanced submarine ever created. It could house enough passengers to fit a small village, and could explore the darkest depths. It was perfect. was perfect. You see, somehow the food was infected. Nobody knows with what, or how but it did. A very infectious, highly deadly plague never before seen somehow got into most of the food. There are very little rations left, but enough to get back to the surface for all but 9 people. Then, for the dismay of everyone on board, a stowaway was found, The rations had to be split further, and now 11 people had to die. Then the captain had an idea. In case of unsavory figures trying to survive by killing each other, a trial system was put up. Whoever had enough votes, would be killed. This was the start of the underwater death games. Roles Admiral "I'm the admiral! The second in command! I should get priority for rations!" Bribery - You get one extra, secret vote in the trial phase. End this. - You can end an entire duel. 1 use. Infirmary priority - You can escape death once, even lynching. But your role will be revealed to everyone. Plague doctor "This is an... unexpected result." Bubonic burrito - You can infect a meal at lunchtime. Anyone who eats that meal will also be infected. 3 uses. Plague activation - You can activate the plague, spreading it to anyone an infected person interacts with for the rest of the night phase Used to antidotes - You will instantly die if you become infected Sickness - You can kill everyone infected. 1 use Stowaway "I have made the worst decision of my now very short life" Street smarts - You can tell if someone in the room has an ability that can kill you NopeNopeNopeNo - You can teleport back to your room. 1 use I woke up like this - You won't appear as sleepy in the morning Intoxicator "Here. Have this wine. Have this one as well." Death's door - You can lethally intoxicate someone, and when you do they will be notified. They will die the next night phase. Morning phase. Drunken stupor - You can put alcohol in someone's meal, and they will be so drunk that they can't act during the next duel or night phase So drunk they didn't feel it - You will survive the first time you would have died, exept for lynching Poltergeist "I may be dead, but if I do not eat, I shal be even more dead." Spoopy - You can scare someone back to their room. 4 uses. Night phase Reverent - If you are killed by another player beside an ability, you will take them down with you. Poltrygiest - You can spawn a chicken. 5 uses. Gelatinous blob in the shape of a human *Gelatinous blob noises* Gelatinous - You will survive all attacks except for lynching. 1 use. Malleability - You can take on the appearance of anyone. Engulf - You can kill someone in the same room as you. Once you run of of uses for enguf, you gain a use for gelatinous. 2 uses. Cultist "Eh heh heh... Fresh sacrifices for the dark one." Sacrifice - You may kill someone in the same room as you. You will gain 2 altar charge. Morning or night phase. You can only sacrifice once a day. I hurt myself for you - If you intentionaly don't eat your meal, you gain 1 altar charge Dark altar - If you gain 6 altar charge you become invincible except lynching. This will be announced. You currently have 0. Observer "You know that feeling you get when you are being watched? That's me. I am that feeling." Security cameras - You will know when someone enters your room even if they are disguised or you are not there Red handed - The first time a murder is committed you will know who the murderer is Observant - You can see through any disguise, or fakery in general '''Phases' Morning During the morning phase, you may wander, and do things. Be warned, if you do try to kill someone the guards will come after you. Lunch Eat your vegetables. Oh, wait. There's only rations. Well, eat your rations, but someone might have put something in them, so watch out. You can choose to eat your meal, switch with someone else, or just not eat. But be warned, if you don't eat two days in a row, you will die. And trying to avoid starvation is what this is all about, so maybe don't do that. You can also guess someone's role. If you are correct, good for you! It's revealed to the whole cast. But if your wrong, your role will be revealed to the whole cast. Duel Fight for the crew's sick amusement. Yay! There are a bunch of minigames you can play, and the winners will get prizes. THe losers, however will be up for trial and might die. Airlock Pick a number between 1 and 4 on your thread. The two airlocks with the most people will be opened, and anyone in them will lose. The wheel Pick a color, red, yellow, blue, and green. Then the wheel spins, and whatever color it lands on, whoever picked that color wins! Pointage The sub is split into two teams, red and blue. There are points 1, 2, and 3. Everyone chooses a point, and if there are more red people at a point it becomes a red point and vice versa. Witch ever team has the most points wins. Rock paper scissors The sub is split into two teams, and everyone votes rock, paper or scissors. Witch ever has the most points on each team it the chosen option, and you know the rest. Fire the cannons! Pick a number, 1, 2, 3, or 4. Witch ever has the most fires is the winning number. Night Walk around the sub. Sleep. Have a good time. But, as all things must have a down side the guards are asleep too so it's perfectly fine to murder. Oh well. Rooms 12 bedrooms with: Bed Bedsheet Pillow x 2 Table Central chamber Guard hub Pilot station Kitchen Dinning room Hallway 1 Hallway 2 Hallway 3 NPCs Captain Guard x 10 Cooking staff x 10 Chef Garry Night janitor x 3 Day janitor x 3 And yee that's it Category:Blog posts